


Play time

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Spooks [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, NCIS - AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a bit of fun.  Limits are pushed and promises are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work done by AmyH0127, thank you!
> 
> **This one takes place before Home.**

"So beautiful, boy." Tobias whispered against Tony's skin as he licked at the nipple that stood at attention. He smiled as Tony shuddered beneath him when his teeth came into play. 

"Please," Tony arched his back, and managed to stifle the groan as Tobias retreated, but sighed as his Master placed his hands on him, stroking his body, mapping it out with sure movements, making him tremble in need. 

"Please," Tony repeated his request and gasped as a second pair of hands landed on his body. He smiled as he lifted his head and found Gibbs' blue eyes staring at him. "Please," he tried again. 

"Please what, boy. More specific if you will." Gibbs didn't give him time to respond, instead he latched onto his mouth, nipping hard at the bottom lip until Tony relented and opened up, making it possible for Jethro to ravish his mouth. 

"Fuck me, please." Tony managed to say as he's let free to gasp for air. His eyes grew large as an unexpected finger breached him at the same time of his plea. His hips pushed up, his legs spreading wide to grant Tobias' hand free access. 

"That's a given, you don't need to beg to be fucked, what more do you want?" Gibbs nipped at his throat, his mouth moving lower until it reached the spot between Tony's neck and collarbone. Steadily he increased the suction, and dragged his teeth over the area, making the blood rush to the surface even quicker. 

"Both, please, both of you." Tony sobbed as Tobias' lengthy fingers brushed over his prostate sending ripples of need through his body. 

Tobias met Gibbs' eyes, both men stunned for a moment. It's one of their ultimate kinks and having their boy begging for it made both want to shoot their loads right on the spot. 

"You sure, boy?" Tobias asked even as he managed to push another finger into Tony's hole, making the boy take three. 

"Yes." Tony pressed down on the fingers, tightening his internal muscles, loving the burn it created within. 

Jethro reached for Tony's hair and pulled it back sharply, making Tony gasp, his eyes blown wide. "What's your words, boy?" 

Tony shook his head, but the look in Gibbs' eyes made him swallow hard. "Magnum to slow down, Sir. Pneumonic Plague to stop." 

"And you will use them when it's necessary?" Tobias leaned forward, catching Tony's gaze with his. 

"I promise." Pleasure rippled through Tony as Tobias' fingers brushed over his sweet spot again. 

"Then your plea will be answered." Tobias removed his fingers and smiled as their boy whimpered at the loss. "Think it's time for something a bit bigger." He smirked as he turned their bodies and found himself at the bottom, Tony covered his body. 

"Move up," Gibbs gruff voice sounded at his side and Tony brought his legs up to Tobias' thighs. 

"Kiss me," Tobias instructed and smiled as Tony shuddered again. He couldn't see past Tony but the sounds the boy made while they kiss made him realize that Gibbs has taken over the pleasure of stretching Tony open. 

"Gonna make you come like this for us one of these sweet days, Tony." Gibbs fingers brushed over the walnut sized gland within Tony's body, loving the way the boy moved with the rhythm he had going. "One more," he pressed his fingers together and looked on as all four disappeared into the channel. The tension around his fingers made him wish it was his cock, he couldn't wait to fill Tony's sweet ass and the thought of being buried within together with Tobias made him grab his own cock, pulling it hard to suppress his own threatening explosion. 

The pressure within him kept on building and building, the sense of belonging, of being cared and loved filled him up, made him lose reality as he settled into his space. Every brush against his skin, every breath he took increased tenfold and yet he wanted more. He was at a loss of words as his hands trailed Tobias' body beneath him. He managed to reach backwards, his fingers finding his other Master, looking to be grounded, but not wanting to be brought back to reality. He must've made some sounds as Gibbs' fingers pulled at his hair, making him turn his gaze and look at the man who took him in. 

Gibbs smiled as he saw the look on Tony's face. It seemed that the boy had found his subspace, drifting silently as they prepared to take him high. "Gonna make you fly, boy." He reached for the lube and Tobias' cock at the same time, making the man on the bed arching up violently. "You need a ring?" Gibbs asked as he smeared the lube around his partner's engorged cock. 

"Only if you're planning on making me beg." Tobias groaned as Gibbs fondled his sack. 

"Maybe later," Gibbs pushed Tony up, bending the young man almost double to share a kiss with the man who captured his heart first. "Love you, Tobias." He whispered the words before changing his angle and kissing Tony hard. "Love you too, boy." He moved back and reached for Tony's hips, guiding him backwards and helping him to sink onto Tobias's fat cock. "Easy, boy. Take your time." He halted Tony when the young man tried to take Tobias within his body in one movement, but still careful of the injury on Tony's side. 

The words were from afar, but they did contain an order, something that he could not disobey. He slowed down to work himself onto the cock that ever so slowly was filling him up to the brim. He was aware of the fact that all three of them sighed when he finally bottomed out. It felt like heaven. The burning sensation was replaced by want and he moved upwards, wanting the friction he needed within, but whimpered as two pair of hands made him stop. 

"You're not in charge here, boy." Tobias used his one hand to flick Tony's nipples hard in chastisement. 

"Please," he begged again, but this time remained seated, waiting for the right to move. 

Tobias smiled and then bucked upwards, giving Tony the right to start bouncing on top of him. He kept a hand on the young man's uninjured hip, making him slow his movements, controlling the rhythm they had, making sure Tony didn't take over the scene. 

The shudder that raked their boy's body sent shivers down Jethro's spine. He had to be a part of this and soon. Gently he pushed Tony forward, making sure that Tony was still impaled on Tobias' cock and then pushed in a finger, nearly screaming at the tightness that greeted him. 

Tony gasped at the intrusion, leaning forward sharing yet another kiss with Tobias as the burning subsided and the feeling of contentment returned. Time came to a halt as another finger joined the first one together with Tobias' cock. This time the burning sensation did not go away, but stayed in the background, making him aware of things to come. 

Gibbs patiently stretched their boy while kissing his spine, nipping at this ass, loving the marks he left behind. He looked up and moved his head so that he could see Tobias' face. His partner was panting hard, sweat decorated his body and chest and he knew the look he saw was mirrored on his own - pure lust. 

"Ready?" Tobias asked as he pinched the nipple, loving the ripple it sent through his cock as Tony gasped at the pit of pain. 

"Please," Tony reached backwards in search of Gibbs' hand and sighed when he found it. 

"Good, lean forward." Gibbs instructed him and pushed him in the small of his back, bringing Tony chest to chest with Tobias. 

"Hey, boy." Tobias smiled as he took his hands and cupped Tony's face before peppering his face with kisses. "You sure?" He asked one more time as the bed dipped behind them and he knew Gibbs had lined up. 

"Yes," Tony nodded his head before lowering his head and pressed it into the side of Tobias' neck. He took a deep breath; Tobias' scent filled his nose, settling his nerves. 

"Let me do all the work," Gibbs' voice filled his ears and Tony nodded again. He could feel his own heart beat against his chest. He was under no disillusion that it would hurt, but he knew that it would change again and he wanted nothing more than to be filled by the two men who held his heart. 

Gibbs pushed his cock in, going as slowly as possible. It seemed ages before the tip finally popped through the first ring and disappeared into Tony's body. "Fuck, so tight." He grounded out the words as he pistoned forward, using his hips in slow but sure movements to inch deeper and deeper. He would never get used to the feeling of filling a boy's body together with Tobias. To feel the heat of Tony's channel on the one side and Tobias' throbbing cock on the other made him realize just how fortunate he was. Time had lost its meaning before he was finally seated within. He was aware of his own harsh breathing, the room filled with hushed tones as Tobias whispered to Tony while the young man's body shuddered with need. Slowly he started to move making small circular movements with his hips, gently rocking all three of them into a steady rhythm. The crescendo of pleasure continued to build up taking all three of them higher and higher, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

Tony was grateful for Tobias' hands on his back, stroking him as Gibbs filled him up. It ached so badly and for a moment he wanted to use his safeword, but Tobias' voice held him in place and then it changed, the burning sensation turning into something larger, but more pleasurable. And then he found himself begging for release. He was unaware of the words he spoke, but sounds left his throat as he arched backwards, before slumping down again, wanting more, wishing for that last push that would send him over the edge. 

Tobias' was seeing white, his whole world was fixed within the tight channel of Tony's body. The way Gibbs moved up against him, making skin rub against skin made him want to become undone now and not a second later. He reached for Gibbs' hand and squeezed it hard, nearly pleading silently for relief. 

Gibbs nodded as he felt the silent plea of his partner. Both Doms would not come until their boy had found his pleasure first. It was his day and for today he had the right of pleasure first before they would take theirs. He leaned in, nipped at Tony's ear and then said the magic words. 

"Come, boy." 

It was all that Tony needed as his seed spilled from his cock without a hand being laid on it. Thick strands of cum decorated Tobias' body as he continued with his release, finding his body emptying itself until the white in his vision turned to black and he sagged boneless against Tobias. 

The warm sensation that covered his skin when Tony became undone was enough to send Tobias over the brink as he lost the battle he had with endurance and spilled his own seed into the tightness of Tony's ass. He gasped for air as he felt the moment Gibbs lost his own battle and his seed mixed with Gibbs' seed in their boy's body. Marking him as theirs. 

To feel the ripples of pleasure that moved through the men he loved and the slickness caused by Tobias' release made it impossible for Gibbs to cling on any longer and he shuddered as he started to shoot. The room smelled like musk and sex, the heaviness settled upon all three of them as they finally settled into a heap of nothingness. 

Gibbs knew he should get out of the tightness of Tony's ass. He had to check to make sure the boy was not injured and he hated cold and dried up spunk. It always itched. 

"Hold on, boy." His voice as hoarse as he pushed himself up and slowly eased back until his spent cock finally slipped free. He couldn't help but to trace the swollen and red puckered hole as he slipped free. A small amount of semen trickled out, most of it still being kept inside by Tobias' cock. 

Tony hissed at the touch, but settled when Gibbs leaned in and kissed him on the small of his back. 

"My turn." Tobias breathed against his neck before the older man turned their bodies and then slipped free as well. 

Tony whimpered at the loss. He could feel his hole contracting at the loss while the warm mixture spilled free, coating the inside of his thighs. "No," he shook his head, moving backwards, wanting to be filled up again. 

"Hush, it's okay. We know what you need, but we first need to make sure you're not torn." Tobias turned them again and made sure Tony was comfortable on his stomach before stood up. The world spun for a moment before settling back on its axis. He looked over his shoulder when a warm hand landed on his shoulder. "I'm fine, just got up too quickly." He kissed Jethro hard before taking the offered cloth and wiping himself clean. "Our boy needs something to remind him of this." He gave an explanation as he moved to the chest of drawers that stood to the side. "And I've got just the thing." 

Gibbs smiled as he saw what Tobias retrieved before turning his attention back to their boy on the bed. Tony's eyes were still blown, his breathing still a bit labored, although slow. He made himself comfortable on the bed before reaching in between Tony's legs and gently wiped the used area clean. It was puffy looking and very red, but apart from the swelling there were no visible tears. "You with us, Tony?" He asked softly and counted silently in his head the seconds it took Tony to answer. He was a bit surprised when it took Tony almost six seconds before he nodded his head. He knew Tony was deep, but he didn't know it was so deep. They would have to keep an eye on their boy, when he came down from that high, he was going to drop hard. Already he wondered if they had chocolates in the house. 

Tobias joined them on the bed. He'd seen how long it took Tony to reply and was amazed at it. "You're really special boy." He shared a lingering kiss with Gibbs before helping Tony to raise his hips and then pressed the well lubed up plug in. 

Tony relaxed as the unforgiving shape of the plug breached his hole. It would never be like the real thing, but after being penetrated by any of his Masters he always craved more and both men indulged him by always plugging him up. This time the need was even greater and he snuggled deeper within the pillows as the plug finally settled against his skin. It still felt as if he was floating and he couldn't help but to hope it lasted a long time. 

Tobias looked at Gibbs and smiled. "There are chocolates in the pantry. I bought them last week." He answered the unspoken question, before he looked down at the boy who had snuggled against Gibbs' side. Although Tony's eyes were open he was clearly not in the present. "He needed this." He couldn't help but to trace the pink scar that decorated Tony's side. Both men had made a point not to touch it when they were engaged in fucking Tony senseless, but now it couldn't be ignored. 

"We all needed this." Gibbs placed his hand over Tobias' hand. 

"We all have dangerous jobs, and I know it's not fair to him, but I want him to stop doing his. It's too dangerous." Tobias let out a shaking breath. 

Both men looked at Tony as he spoke up. "It makes you safe." His pupils were turning to normal, his breathing more relaxed and even. 

Gibbs helped to turn their boy so that they could all face one another. When Tony spoke up again, he saw the passion in Tony's eyes. "I love my job. I love being able to go undercover and make it possible to take evil men off the streets. To bust open human trafficking rings and take enormous quantities of drugs away. It's what I do; it's who I am." 

"It's not supposed to cost you your life." Tobias' hand rested on the scar. One that could've cost Tony's life if it was a few inches to the left. 

"So are the two of you also then resigning? Gibbs, are you going to become a professional boat builder and, Tobias, are you going to become a housewife? Because both of you go into the field on a daily basis. There's no difference between your jobs and mine." Tony tried to push himself up, but found it difficult when Gibbs placed an arm over his chest and held onto him tight. 

"Easy, boy." Gibbs grumbled in his ear and then locked eyes with Tobias. "We know our jobs are dangerous, but you have to agree there is a difference, Tony. We get to wear Kevlar vests and have back up. In most instances you work alone, no vest to protect you, and no back up. We are concerned; you cannot expect us not to be." 

Tony lowered his eyes and nodded his head. "I know, but I still won't stop. Not before I'm ready." 

"Then make me a promise, please." Tobias lifted Tony's head to look him in the eyes. "When your ready, tell us." 

"I promise." Tony leaned in and kissed Tobias on the corner of the mouth before shivering hard. "Fuck, I feel funny." 

"Easy," Gibbs eased him against his chest. "You're coming down and by the look of things, hard." He frowned at the way Tony continued to shiver and was thankful when Tobias managed to reach the sheet that got shoved down to the end of the bed to pull it over their bodies. 

"Time for chocolate I see." Tobias smiled. "Coffee?" He asked before he grabbed a pair of sweatpants to go downstairs. 

"Please," Gibbs replied and then arched a brow when Tony snickered. "What's so funny?" 

"Do you think Tobias would look good in a frilly apron?" He leaned closer as he shivered again. 

"I heard that boy," Tobias said from the side in a stern voice but with a smile on his face as he walked towards the door.

Gibbs winked at Tony and then nodded his head. "A soft pink one," he whispered and then smiled as Tony giggled out loud.

"You going to make your own coffee, Jethro." Tobias' voice disappeared down the hall, but laughed himself as he heard Tony laughing again. It was hard to know Tony placed his life on the line, but the boy was right. They did as well. He could only hope that St. Michael, the patron of police officers, would watch over their boy and bring him back again.

**The End**


End file.
